Conventionally, there has been provided a cutting apparatus configured to automatically cut workpiece such as sheets of paper.
Such type of cutting apparatus is provided with a display for example. The user is to select a desired pattern from the choice of multiple patterns presented on the display. The workpiece sheet is attached to a holding member having an adhesive layer provided on its surface. The cutting apparatus feeds the holding member, disposed between a drive roller and a pinch roller of a drive mechanism disposed one over the other, in a first direction by clamping the edges of the holding member with the rollers. The cutting apparatus further transfers a carriage provided with a cutter in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction. The workpiece sheet is cut along the outline of the selected pattern by the above described feeding of the workpiece sheet and transferring of the carriage.
When creating an embellishment from a stack of multiple sheets, a sheet is initially prepared which serves as abase (base sheet) and a subpattern cut out from another sheet is attached to the base sheet. Then, another subpattern of a different shape is cut out from a different sheet and placed over the previous layer of subpattern. It is thus, possible to create an embellishment having a convexed pattern formed of combination of subpatterns.
The conventional cutting apparatus is capable of cutting out a desired pattern from a single sheet, but is not capable creating embellishments in the above described manner. Thus, in order to create above described types of embellishments, the user was required to manually cut out the subpatterns using scissors, etc. without using a cutting apparatus. In creating such embellishment, the user was required to determine the shape, the size, and the layout of the subpatterns to be cut from each sheet through imagination of the outcome the finished pattern.